Accidentally In Love
by AngelOfZackFair
Summary: Yuna had her perfect ending. She was married to Zack Fair and had a beautiful daughter named Vanilla, but then one day, a man with sandy blonde hair, and a yellow shirt pops into Vanilla's life. This man is so interesting and handsome to her, but who is he really?
1. Prologue

Oerba dia Vanille looked into the night sky and saw Cocoon floating. She felt tears come to her eyes and she had no idea why. She supposed it was because of Fang. She didn't mind one bit being alone with Sazh, but she felt so alone. It was as if the one person from the whole world was taken from her. She supposed it was Fang. It would have to be, but as soon as she turned her head down and shut her eyes to cry, a man's image popped into her head. His hair was dirty blonde, and his eyes the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. He was very handsome. He was reaching for her, but as soon as she opened her eyes, he was gone. Sazh went over to her and asked, "You alright Vanille?"

"Yeah. Just my home, you know?"

"Alright, just makin' sure".

Sazh patted Vanille's back and checked something. Vanille didn't want to lie to Sazh, but she was so unfamiliar with this memory. His face was so familiar, but she didn't know him at all. When she lied down to sleep and closed her eyes, a swarm of images came. It was her and the man and they were kissing, then he was playing a game with a ball, and then she was holding a chain with a pendant on it. She somehow knew that that sign to her somehow meant hope. When she opened her eyes, the images were gone, and when she closed them again, the images didn't come back for awhile.


	2. Yuna's Baby

Yuna heard her baby girl crying in the distance. She opened her eyes and saw herself on the back porch, where she had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on a pillow on the porch sofa. She was covered in a light blanket that only kept her warm from the Besaid's summer wind. She heard her husband's sweet voice say to their daughter, "Oh sweetie, are you alright?"

Yuna wanted to sink deeper into her blanket, but once she looked outside, it was already turning dark, which meant it was time for her daughter's bedtime. She stood up and walked inside her house. The first thing she saw when she walked in was her husband rocking their daughter back and forth, which kept her a little quiet. Yuna walked up to them and kissed her husband. His dark hair falling a little in front of his face. She picked up her daughter from his arms and said to her, "Oh poor Vanilla, is daddy being mean to you?"

"Hey" Her husband bugged in.

Her husband grabbed her waist and led them both to Vanilla's room. Yuna felt so safe in the arms of her husband and their daughter in her arms. When they arrived to Vanilla's room, Yuna sat in the rocking chair and hummed to her daughter "1000 Words". When she was finished, she smiled at her. Vanilla's baby orange hair was smoothly placed on her head, and her little tiny hand that was as soft as ever. Yuna's husband picked up their daughter and then put her in the crib. Then he went over to Yuna and picked her up and took her outside to the back porch.

He set her down on the couch and then got on top of her and kissed her. Yuna felt the chill of the wind and it went down her spin. Yuna pulled off her husband's black sweater and tossed it to the ground. Her husband put his hand under her back and then lifted her up. Yuna kissed her husband more and then pulled away from him to look at him. She put her hand on his slightly pale cheek and smiled.

"You are defiantly my husband Zack Fair"

"And you are defiantly my wife Yuna Fair" Zack said as he leaned in and kissed Yuna once more and then undid her Zanarkand shirt.

Yuna kissed Zack more, but then when he pulled away, Yuna didn't see Zack, she saw Tidus. Yuna pushed him away and then sat up.

"Yuna what's wrong?" Zack said as he put his hand on Yuna's bare back.

"I'm sorry Zack, but I…I don't even know"

Zack put a blanket over Yuna and held her tight. He kissed her head and still held her tight. Yuna saw someone she did not want to see ever again. She was happy the way she was living now. She didn't want to have those memories again. She lived through them once, and she doesn't want to remember them.


	3. History of the Calm

Vanilla sat in her History of the Calm class silently. The Priest that was teaching the class kept rambling on about her mother, Yuna, which brought the eternal calm, we hoped anyway. Vanilla was proud to have Lady Yuna as her mother, but sometimes teachers rubbed it in her face too much. She shut her eyes only for a moment, and then when she opened them again, the Priest was right in front of her's. She jumped.

"Father Ren!" Vanilla squeaked.

Father Ren leaned back up. His bald head almost shining from the light.

"Vanilla, I'm so glad you volunteered. You will be the one to show the new student around the school today"

Vanilla sank in her seat, with her orange curled pigtails up to her chin. She looked over to her best friend, Vidini, who gave her an encouragement look.

"Please sit next to Vanilla, she will be the one to show around the school today", Father Ren had said to the new student.

Vanilla didn't bother to look at who had just sat next to her, nor did she care. Father Ren would tell her parents that she fell asleep and how she's not paying attention, which is because she is bored. She sank deeper and deeper into her chair.

"Hey, you okay?" the new kid, who was a boy, asked her.

Vanilla looked up at the new kid next to her. It was a man, well more than a boy. He had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like a blitzball player. Vanilla was never really good at blitzball, it was probably the worst thing she could ever play.

"I'm okay, just embarrassed", Vanilla said as she sat up in her seat.

"Why's that?" the new kid asked.

"Falling asleep in class isn't my usual forte"

"It's okay, I've done much worse"

Vanilla leaned into the new kid.

"Really? How much worse?" Vanilla asked.

"Much worse", the new kid replied.

Vanilla leaned back and put her hand towards him.

"I'm Vanilla"

The new kid accepted her hand with his own and replied, "Tidus"

"Vanilla and Tidus, as much as I'm sure it's great to know new people, we have a Calm to learn about", Father Ren said.

Vanilla and Tidus sat quietly at their desks.

"As I was saying, the Lady Yuna and her guardians went forth to destroy Sin…"

Tidus whispered quietly to Vanilla, "Tell me, is he always like this?"

"Sometimes worse", Vanilla whispered back.

Tidus leaned back in his seat. Vanilla couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was. He was so muscled. He must have been at least 18. He wore a necklace around his neck. It was a chain with a symbol for a pendant. Vanilla had seen this symbol before, she just couldn't remember where. She kept thinking it had something to do with her mother, but couldn't place how. The gong rang for the class to be over.

"Thank you Yunalesca", Vanilla said as she gathered her history books.

Tidus stood up and picked up a few more of her books.

"You don't have to do that", Vanilla said.

"I don't mind", Tidus replied.

Vanilla smiled and leas Tidus out of Father Ren's classroom with her books.

"So what's your next class?" Vanilla asked.

"Guardianship I believe", Tidus replied.

"That's my next class to"

"That's great! Do I won't be totally lost then"

"Yep. It's with Wa—sorry Captain Wakka is what he's called in school. He's Vidini's dad so I'm so used to just calling him Wakka"

Vanilla lead Tidus outside and they both headed toward the beach.


	4. Guardianship

Vanilla watched Tidus as he stretched for Guardianship class. She felt like a creep, but she couldn't help it. He was good looking. She couldn't help what he looked like. Vanilla had changed out of her clothes and went into her yellow and orange gym clothes, which didn't go well with her hair at all. Vanilla sat on the beach and began to stretch. When she was almost done her stretches, Tidus came over to her.

"What exactly is a Guardianship class?" he asked.

Vanilla looked up at him and smiled.

"It's almost like a gym class except it's training to become a guardian, like what would you be good at if you were a guardian for a summoner", Vanilla explained.

She finished stretching and stood up to talk to Tidus some more.

"So do you already know your 'skills' if you were a guardian?" Tidus asked.

"Sort of"

"What do you mean by sort of?"

Vanilla hid her face for a second, but then looked back up to Tidus.

"My main attention is a healer, but then my second is warrior", Vanilla replied.

Tidus smiled and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm in reverse. My main is warrior and my second is healer".

"How do you know? You've never taken a guardianship class".

Tidus opened his mouth and then shut it. He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth again, but then Captain Wakka gathered everyone together.

"Alright huddle up everyone!" Captain Wakka yelled across the beach.

Everyone gathered around Wakka in a circle. He loooked around to everyone and nodded. His orange hair, once again jelled perfectly. Vanilla had no idea how he kept his hair up that way all the time.

"Everyone here? Good. Now Aurochs, we have a new student today"

He looked over everyone's faces to see if there was anyone new, passing over Tidus, not even noticing him.

"Where is the new kid?" Wakka asked.

"Right here", Vanilla pointed to Tidus who was next to her.

Wakka looked at Tidus. His eyes went wide and drew a blank. Tidus gave him a look that only Vanilla seemed to notice. The girls were to busy staring at Tidus' gorgeous body, while the guys were trying to get the attention of their gawking girlfriends. Why was Tidus giving Wakka a look? Wakka came back to his senses.

"So, new kid, what's your name?" Wakka asked.

"Tidus"

"Tidus what was your big thing at your school?"

"Blitzball mainly. I was the star player on the team"

"Well, I guess we'll see about that. AUROCHS!"

Most of the guys and some of the girls in the class stepped forward.

"Put yourself on two teams and lets go under! I want to see the star player at his best. The rest of you, go under and wait for me", Wakka said.

Vanilla and the rest of the students who weren't blitzball players went to the ocean and went under the water, but before she went, she looked at Tidus. He was looking at her. Vanilla gave him a thumbs up and smiled. Tidus smiled back at her. She turned to the water and went under. She swam to the stands. The stands were a glass box of which there were seats and oxygen for them to breathe. She went inside the small room that cleared out the ocean water and added the oxygen and then went inside the stands were most of her classmates were already. Everyone was soaked. Vanilla sat in the front. The class waited a few minutes and then Vanilla looked up, she saw the Aurochs, Captain Wakka and Tidus swim to the high school blitzball sphere.


	5. Blitzball

Vanilla saw Tidus be in the front of his team. He looked to Vanilla and gave a thumbs up. Vanilla smiled. Tidus looked to his opponent. It was Vidini, Wakka's son. Vidini looked over to Tidus. His face was fully straight. Tidus looked up to where the blitzball would be. Then the horn to the game to start went. The blitzball flew up into the air. Tidus and Vidini flew for the ball. Tidus pushed the ball to his team. Vidini pushed Tidus away.

Vanilla didn't notice or cared of who had the ball. She was too busy watching Tidus. Vidini had given him a beating before he swam off. Tidus swam to the middle of the sphere waiting for someone to pass him the blitzball. No one did. His team had scored a 10 points while Vidini was falling behind. His team had 6 points. Tidus always seemed to be everyone's way. Vanilla knew that was a good thing. Then while Tidus was in the middle, someone passed him the ball and Tidus did a move that hit everyone he was up against in the head. Then he spun to fast and then kicked the ball into the goal.

The buzzer for the game wrang. Tidus' team had won. Vanilla jumped up and clapped. She was so happy, then she looked over to Vidini. He wasn't happy. Wakka tried to go up to him, but Vidini pushed him away. Tidus swam towards the stands. He went into the small room and went inside the stands. He went up to Vanilla. She hugged him tightly. Tidus hesitated for a moment, but then held her. He was soaked and she was finally dry, but Vanilla didn't care. Then Wakka came in to the stands. Tidus and Vanilla let go of each other, but he kept one of his hands on Vanilla's lower back.

"Alright guys, go back up to the surface and change back into your clothes, and you may use wind, but Vanilla is the only one who may cast it. If I find out that anyone else used the spell, you will be suspended", Wakka said and then left.

The other students followed, except Tidus and Vanilla. She sat on the bench and moved her hands in an elegant way that Tidus felt seduced. He sat next to her watching.

"I didn't tell you this, but my mother is one of the most popular women in Spira. Even all the way to Zanarkand", Vanilla said, while still doing her hand gestures.

"Who might that be?" Tidus asked.

"The Lady Yuna", Vanilla replied.

She looked over to Tidus. He had looked like his heart had been ripped out from his chest. Vanilla stopped moving her hand and put them on Tidus' back.

"Are you okay?" Vanilla asked.

Tidus' body felt alive. He thought her hands were the most healing thing in the world. He looked up to Vanilla. She had green eyes. She even looked a little like Yuna.

"I'm fine, just a little struck", Tidus replied.

"Why's that?"

Tidus looked away from Vanilla.

"No reason", Tidus replied.

Vanilla stood up and left for the entrance of the stands. She looked back at

Tidus.

"I have to go up to the beach now, but I have a question for you?" Vanilla asked.

Tidus looked up at Vanilla. Her face was so pure, just like Yuna's was until he left. Until he disappeared. As the faith had said. In time dream will end as all dreams do.

"What is the question?" Tidus asked.

"If you weren't busy, would you like to have supper with my mother, father and me tonight?" Vanilla asked.

Tidus hesitated. He would see Yuna again. She would recognize him, just like Wakka had earlier. Yuna's husband. Tidus had felt betrayed, but why should he, Yuna waited until she saw the real Tidus, Shuyin. Shuyin was his real form. Tidus didn't exist. Just the good feelings of Shuyin escaped the farplane and created their own dream.

"I would love to have supper with you", Tidus replied to Vanilla.

Vanilla smiled so brightly. Tidus liked her smile. He started to like her. He had to be truthful to himself. He couldn't lie to himself. Vanilla was cute in an innocent sort of way.

"I guess I'll see you at the top", Vanilla said, as she lifted one of her legs and pointed her two fingers up.

"I'll go with you", Tidus replied as he got up and stood next to her.

"They left the stands and headed to the surface.


	6. Memories

Yuna stirred the pasta in the wok. She was adding cajun, shrimp, curry and garlic. Strange how an Al Bhed delicacy can be changed into something that has a touch of Besaid. She looked at the clock above her. It was almost time for Zack and Vanilla to come home. Just then, Zack came walking through the door.

"Hey Yunie", Zack said as he walked up to his wife and kissed her.

"Hey Zack"

Zack smiled and walked to the icebox.

"Hey you, no eating before dinner. Spoil your appetite you will"

"Sorry sweetie, I've just had a long day", Zack replied.

He looked down at the wok and saw that there was more food in there than for three.

"Expecting anyone?"

"Yes I am actually", Yuna replied.

She stirred her food with chopsticks.

"We are expecting a boy to come home with Vanilla today"

"A boy? Have we met him?" Zack asked.

"No he's new and Vanilla wanted to show him what a Besaid meal tasted like"

"I see. Did you meet him?"

"No. Vanilla sent Vidini to tell me. She wanted to show the new boy around the island"

"Poor Vidini. He really liked Vanilla"

"I'm sure Vidini will be fine. Lulu and Wakka have got him covered, but he is having a rough day", Yuna poured her supper onto a platter.

"Why's that?" Zack asked.

"Lulu came over earlier and said that Vidini had lost his first blitzball game to the new boy"

"Seriously?"

Yuna brought over the supper and laid it on the table.

"Yes. Lulu said he was very disappointed. Zack could you bring over some coconut milk from the ice box outback please"

"Of course"

Zack kissed Yuna's forehead and then left for the icebox. Yuna then heard Vanilla's voice from the hallway. Yuna was excited. She couldn't wait to the new boy. It'd very rare when Besaid gets new people. Yuna left for the hallway to meet to daughter. When she got there, she could see Vanilla's face, but not the stranger standing in her door way because his back was turned to Yuna. He was talking to Vanilla. She saw her mother and then said to the boy.

"Oh, this is my mother, Yuna", Vanilla said as she gestured towards Yuna.

The new kid turned around toward Yuna. She recognized him. His sandy blonde hair, tan skin, the Zanarkand necklace, his yellow shirt. It was Tidus. After all this time, he finally comes back. How dare the fayths do this to her. This couldn't be happening to her. Did he even know who she was now or does she look to old? She grew out her hair, but nothing else had truly changed. Tidus stared at her. He knew who she was. He hadn't changed a bit.

"I'm Vanilla's mother, Yuna Fair", Yuna said as she held her hand out to him.

She had hopped that that hurt him. She didn't truly feel that way, but there was a part inside of her that did. Tidus accepted her hand and replied, "Tidus Jecht"

His hands felt as soft as they did before.

"Very nice to meet you young man", Yuna said.

How could she say young man? She knew she sounded old when she said that.

"Very nice to meet you too Lady Yuna. Father Ren admires you to an extent"

Tidus pulled his hand away from Yuna. She wanted it back. He felt so soft and reminded her of the past when he was still here. When she knew she would have died. She would have rather died than him disappear. Then Zack came up behind her and put his hand around her waist.

"Is this the new boy that you were talking about earlier Yunie?" Zack asked Yuna.

Tidus hated that. He hated that he called her Yunie. Rikku called her that. Everyone else called her Yuna, which is what he should be calling her, but somewhere inside him, didn't care. He cared about making sure he impressed Vanilla's father, for Vanilla.

"I am the new kid, Tidus", Tidus said to Vanilla's father.

"Well I'm Zack. Vanilla's father as you may have noticed, and Yuna's husband"

All of them stood in the hallway for minutes it felt like to Yuna and Tidus.

"What are we standing around here for? Yuna made a delicious Al Bhed dish with a touch of Besaid. Let's get some before it gets cold"

Zack walked off with Yuna, with his hand around her waist the whole time. Vanilla walked off with Tidus, while he held her hand the whole time. He felt comforted by this. She was so sweet, cute and funny. Vanilla liked that Tidus was holding her hand. He was so nice to her, but she didn't know why her mother was so strange around him. It was as if Vanilla brought home the guardian that disappeared. The guardian that was a dream, as her mother liked to call the guardian.


	7. Dinner & Coconuts

Vanilla passed the pasta supper to Tidus. He was being great with her father, Zack. Zack seemed to like him a lot, which was great for Vanilla, because that's were she needed the approval the most. Tidus made good conversation. He talked about blitzball and where he had come from, which Tidus knew was all a lie.

"So where did you come from Tidus?" Zack asked as he shoved a mouthful of the spicy noodles and shrimp in his mouth.

"Way up north. Near the Calm Lands, Gagazet and Zanarkand. Then I decided to come down here", Tidus replied.

He took a bite of the noodles not realizing how spicy it was. He grabbed his cup of coconut milk and took many small sips. When he put the cup down, he knew what Yuna was serving. It was the same meal Rikku had given him, when he first arrived in Spira.

"What about your parents?" Zack asked.

Tidus looked at Zack. His starting to gray black hair stiffened. Tidus thought about his parent. His father, Jecht, had disappeared to Spira, became Sin, and then was killed, by Tidus. His mother died, thinking that Jecht had died. Tidus was only fourteen when she died.

"My parents died a few years ago. I've been living by myself", Tidus replied to Zack.

"I'm very sorry"

For a while everyone ate their meal in silence. Vanilla couldn't imagine what Tidus had been through. Her mother and father meant everything to her. Vanilla grabbed Tidus' hand and held it under the table. He looked at her and gave her a soft smile. He went back to eating his food slowly and in small bites.

"Would anyone like some more coconut milk?" Yuna asked as she stood up from the table.

"Yes please", Vanilla said with her mouthful.

"Vanilla don't talk with your mouthful", Yuna said.

Vanilla swallowed her food and then said, "Yes please mother".

Yuna picked up the huge empty glass that was filled with coconut milk and went to the counter. She opened up each coconut and poured it into the glass. While she was cracking a coconut, she looked behind her to see her daughter and Tidus. Vanilla's orange curled pigtails still on her shoulders, her pink strapless top, her orange tie dyed skirt, but then Yuna noticed something. Tidus was holding her hand and it was rested on her thigh. Yuna dropped the coconut into the already good coconut milk. Tidus, Vanilla and Zack looked up. Vanilla and Tidus let go of each other.

"You alright mom?" Vanilla asked.

Yuna came back to her senses.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just accidentally dropped the coconut in the milk", Yuna replied.

"I'll help you", Vanilla said as she got up to help her mother.

"Well, I guess that leaves us to go outside and have a fire then aye Tidus?" Zack asked.

"Sure Mr. Fair, I'd love to have a fire", Tidus replied.

Zack and Tidus stood up and headed outside.

"Please don't call me Mr. Fair. It sound weird, just call me Zack", Zack replied.

Zack rambled on as Tidus slowly followed behind him, leaving Yuna to her love struck daughter.


	8. Mother & Daughter

Yuna didn't know what to say to her daughter. Should she say, hey sweetie sorry but your mother is in love with the boy you have a crush on, or Vanilla he was the guardian that was a dream that I loved with all of my heart and I fought all over Spira to try and find him. Both sounded stupid to her. Vanilla had put a colander over a bowl and poured what was in the huge glass in the colander.

"Vanilla", Yuna said quietly, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure", Vanilla replied.

Yuna's palms were sweating. She didn't know what to say.

"Do you like this new boy, Tidus?" she asked.

Vanilla stopped pouring the milk. She put the glass down and replied, "I do mother. He's so sweet and funny and cutely ridiculous".

Yuna smiled, for that was the reason why she had fallen in love with him. He broke into the temple to try and save her even though she didn't need saving.

"I'll clean up the rest of it Vanilla. You didn't have to do that", Yuna said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You should take Tidus home. It's getting late and I don't know how long he can survive out there with your father", Yuna said.

"Okay. Thank you mother", Vanilla said.

She kissed her mother's cheek and went out back to fetch Tidus. Yuna didn't know why she just did what she did. Was it for her daughter's happiness? She wasn't sure.


	9. Sinspawn

Vanilla was walking through the village, while she followed Tidus to his house. It was very quiet. It was a long walk. They were out of the village in the woods. Vanilla wasn't scared. She'd been in these woods her whole life. She had never left Besaid, except once, but that was just to Luca to see a blitzball game. She went up to Tidus and looked around. No one was around. Just the woods surrounding them. She made conversation.

"What would you do if I was grabbed right now?" Vanilla asked.

Tidus stopped and looked at her.

"You mean like if a stranger grabbed you?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"I guess I would chase after him until I caught up to you two"

Vanilla walked over to a nearby cliff where only of the only lakes where at the bottom.

"Then what?" she asked.

Tidus walked to her.

"I'd take him out and throw him to the ground, tell him to stay away from you and he'd run off"

"Then what?"

Vanilla walked closer to him. It may have been dark outside, but Tidus could still see Vanilla's orange hair and her beautiful pale face.

"I'd hold you like this", Tidus said as he pulled her into him and held her, "ask if you were okay and then still hold you"

"That all?" Vanilla asked.

"No"

"Then what?"

Tidus put a hand on her cheek and leaned in. He kissed her. Vanilla put her arms around him and he around her. Then he pulled away.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then", Tidus asked.

"Yeah, are we here already?"

"Yeah, my house it over there", Tidus said pointing to a very small cabin near the edge of the cliff.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow", Vanilla replied.

"Hey, no need to be sad. I won't forget about tonight tomorrow. I don't forget things that easily"

Tidus kissed her one last time and then he left towards his cabin. When he got inside, Vanilla stretched her arms high and then fell backwards off the cliff into the lake below. The water chilled her spine but she didn't care. Tidus had kissed her. It was her first kiss. The thrill was a jolt. She loved it. She stayed under the water and swam towards the village, but then Vanilla heard an animal shriek. She looked around herself. Nothing was there then something swam by her and cut her thigh. She looked around and saw a massive fiend. It wasn't truly a fiend. It looked more like a sinspawn.

Vanilla didn't have any of her weapons on her. She was going to die. She knew it. If that sinspawn came at her again she would die. Then there was a spiked blitzball aiming towards the sinspawn. It hit it in the head. The spinspawn dispersed into pyerflies. Vanilla could feel herself fainting, all she saw was Vidini swimming towards her.


	10. Healer

Tidus laid down on his bed in his one room cabin. Vanilla had been the best thing that had ever happened to him since he returned from the farplane. She was so pure, sweet, kind and just perfect. Then Tidus heard a banging on his door. He got up from his dream and walked over to his door; he opened it and saw Vidini carrying Vanilla in his arms. She was unconscious.

"What happened?" Tidus asked.

"A sinspawn", Vidini answered while pushing through Tidus and laid Vanilla on his bed.

Tidus shut his door and walked to Vanilla's bedside.

"Sinspawn shouldn't be existing. Sin was destroyed there was an eternal calm", Tidus said fast.

"You think I don't know that! You think I just sleep around in all of my classes and only pay attention to blitzball?" Vidini yelled, "No! I actually pay attention. If anything happened to Vanilla, I wouldn't know what to do".

Vidini looked at Vanilla. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

"I don't want to worry the village of sinspawn", Vidini said.

"Why not?" Tidus zapped.

"Because we are already so peaceful, everything is perfect. Everyone had the eternal calm that Yuna had brought us. She brought everyone peace, including New Yevon and the Youth League. I can't say that that life is now ruined"

"The people of Spira would rather have the truth told to them instead of being lied to. That was Lady Yuna's experience. She was being lied to about Yevon. I'm surprised you didn't know that. Especially when your father is Wakka and your mother Lulu. How dare you?"

Vidini stood in silence holding Vanilla's hand.

"Get out", Tidus said.

"What about Vanilla?"

"Get out", Tidus told him one last time.

Vidini left. Once he left, it had started to rain. Tidus put some wood in his stove and lit it up. He walked back over to Vanilla and noticed blood creepily going down her leg and then on Tidus' bed. He followed the trail up and then noticed it was seeping through a part of her orange skirt. He lifted her skirt a little just to see where the cut started. He saw it on her thigh. I was a small, but very deep. Tidus ripped up the bed sheet that was at Vanilla's feet and put pressure on the cut. Vanilla had started to stir.

"Vanilla", Tidus said softly.

Vanilla opened her eyes and saw Tidus.

"Tidus, where's Vidini?" Vanilla asked.

"I asked him to leave. He wasn't really helping"

Vanilla smiled a little. Tidus pressured the cloth more on Vanilla.

"Vanilla, you have an extremely deep cut in your thigh. It almost completely cut your thigh bone"

"I can walk though right?" Vanilla asked.

"If you let me heal it, you will heal a lot comfortably and a lot faster"

"Do it then"

Vanilla laid on her side and lifted up her skirt exposing her cut and partially her pink underwear. Tidus put his hand on her cut and then made a sign with his hands that had his two pointer fingers touching each other and his pinky fingers crossing each other, with all of his other fingers folded in. Then there was a yellow light coming from Vanilla's thigh. She could feel pain rush through her. Then there wasn't any more pain. Vanilla looked at her thigh. It was as if her leg had never been cut. All that remained was a tattoo. It was black and had several lines that were almost squared. Vanilla pulled her skirt down and sat up. Her leg didn't hurt anymore. She looked at Tidus and smiled.

"Sorry about the tattoo. It does that. It heals better than a cure spell", Tidus explained.

"It's fine. Now I have something to remember you by", Vanilla replied.

Tidus smiled and got up. He walked towards his indoor ice box, and pulled out a jug of pineapple juice. He poured two glasses and walked back over to Vanilla handing her one of them.

"Thank you", Vanilla said while taking a sip of the juice.

"You should probably be heading back home after you finish that", Tidus said.

"No", Vanilla quickly said with juice still in her mouth.

Tidus wasn't sure if Yuna would mind if Vanilla spent the night. He would send her home just to be safe.

"I'll walk home with you, but you can't stay Yu- your mom wouldn't be happy", Tidus said.

Even saying Yuna's name was hard for him to do. Vanilla put her glass on a side table and replied, "Okay".

"Hey", Tidus replied.

Tidus put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up. Her green eyes twinkled. Her wet orange hair clinged to her shoulders.

"You can come back to my place another time just not tonight"

Tidus lightly kissed her and then helped her to her feet. Vanilla and Tidus then walked out of his one room cabin into the rain.


	11. Hope

Vanilla and Tidus held hands the whole way walking back to her house. She liked that a lot. It was raining, but she didn't care. She liked holding hands with Tidus. It was something she could day dream about. When they reached some old city ruins, Vanilla stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus asked?

"No just…", Vanilla said as she threw herself towards him and kissed him.

He kissed her back. He put his hand around her waist to pull her in more. Vanilla pushed him back against one of the old ruins. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, while Tidus' hand went up her shirt only a little. Then they both stopped. Vanilla pulled away and said, "We better be getting back".

Vanilla walked away. Tidus slowly followed behind her. He had never done that with Yuna. She was too pure for that. When they had gotten to the old statue that everyone prayed at before they left, Vanilla put her hands up in the air and spun around.

_She looks so happy. _

Tidus went up to Vanilla. She pulled him in, but then they both fell to the ground, laughing. The rain falling on them and their bodies were getting dirty from the ground beneath them. Tidus leaned over Vanilla and said, "I have never been this happy before in my life".

Vanilla smiled at him and kissed him, her orange pigtails were very loose. Every word Tidus said was true. This was the most fun he had had. He was very happy. When Yuna was around, he was happy, but Vanilla just makes him happier than anything in the world. Tidus pulled away from her and got up. She got up. The rain was pouring on their skin.

"I want to give you something", Tidus said as he took off his Zanarkand chained necklace.

He laid it softly in her hand and said, "Vanilla, this sign means so much to me. It shows were I came from and who I am. I want you to have it".

He closed her hand around the symbol.

"It can mean many things, but hope is something you must have. This sign will give you hope. Hope. Think of hope and you will always have me with you".

Vanilla kept the necklace in her palm. She looked up at him and said, "Thank you Tidus. I will never forget about you. Never".

Tidus kissed her forehead and then lead her back to the village. The entire walk was slow. Vanilla liked it like that. She never let go of Tidus' necklace. She kept it in her hand. When they arrived at Vanilla's house, Tidus said good bye and then left. Vanilla retreated inside where she found her mother and father waiting at the table.

"What took you so long Vanilla?" Zack asked.

"Sorry, it started to rain and I had some pineapple juice with Tidus before I left. I'm sorry", Vanilla replied as she bent over and apologized.

"It's alright, but it's very late and you need to sleep", Zack said.

"Of course. Sorry father".

Vanilla started to walk to her room, but was then stopped by her mother.

"Hey what's that?" Yuna asked, eyeing the necklace in Vanilla's hand.

Vanilla lifted her arm and opened her closed palm. The sign that represented hope to Tidus. She looked up at her mother who noticed the sign. She looked like she had been stabbed in the heart.

"How could he?" she said.

"Sorry Yuna?" Zack said.

"He can't. Not to me. He can't. No he was supposed to be here. We were supposed to try and find a way to find him. He can't be with her. She's too precious", Yuna yelled as she stormed off to her room.

Vanilla and Zack were confused.

"Is she okay?" Vanilla asked.

"I'll worry about your mother, while you go to bed", Zack said as he walked toward the bedroom.

Vanilla was left alone. She didn't understand. Why was her mother upset about the necklace? She walked to her room and laid down on her bed. She could fall asleep right now if she wanted to, but before she fully fell asleep, she situated Tidus' necklace around her belt and then slowly fell asleep.


	12. I Don't Know

Yuna sat on the floor in front of her closet. Zack had knocked on the door so many times and Yuna kept telling him to go away. He did eventually. She remembered when she was on her pilgrimage and Tidus had just fallen into her room when she found Maester Jyscal's sphere. Yuna smiled at the memory. She opened the closet and pulled out a small wooden box. She lifted the cover and found a picture softly laying on top. It was a picture of Vanilla when she was first born. She put it on the floor next to her and then pulled out the Sun Crest that belonged to Tidus. It was very old and starting to rust. It was shaped as the sun. She laid it down next to the photo and found a garment grid. She couldn't remember which one it was, but memories from 20 years earlier made her smile.

She pulled out many small little trinkets from the box. Then there was a cold breeze from the room. Yuna rubbed her shoulders and looked towards the window and there was Tidus. As perfect, young and beautiful as he was. Why did he have to be so perfect? He walked closer to her and Yuna slowly backed away. Tidus stopped walking. .He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the necklace that Yuna used to wear. It was still silver and shaped like a flower bell.

"How do you have it?" Yuna asked.

"You dropped it in the Farplane a few weeks after Vanilla was born. You gave it to me"

Tidus reached his arm out to Yuna with the necklace in his palm. Yuna took the necklace and held it in her hand. She hadn't seen it in such a long time. She closed her hand around the necklace and said, "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Tidus asked.

"You're in love with Vanilla. I know it. You look at her the same way you looked at me".

"Yuna-"

"No, don't. I said I loved you and then you faded away. I tried so hard to find you and then when you show up, you fall in love with my daughter. MY daughter"

"I didn't know she was your daughter"

"How could you not?"

It was true, how could he not know Vanilla was Yuna's daughter.

"Yuna, I came here to explain something to you", Tidus said.

"What might that be?"

"Vanilla is going to disappear"

Yuna looked as if her heart had been ripped out and eaten in front of her.

"Why is she going to disappear?" she asked.

"She wasn't supposed to exist in this world. She wasn't supposed to be your daughter. The fayth sent me to fix that. I didn't know she was your daughter, and before I knew she was the one who was supposed to disappear, I thought she was cute and perfect".

"When is she supposed to disappear?" Yuna said while she was trying not to cry.

"I don't know if you want to know"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know"

Yuna sank to the floor and felt her heart die. Her daughter would disappear. She wouldn't have existed. Tidus kneeled down to the floor to Yuna. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come here" he said.

"No"

"Just come here Yuna"

Yuna gave in. She couldn't help it anymore. She needed to be held, but not by Zack. There was a part of Tidus that made her feel at home and happy. She cried in his shoulder. She couldn't help it. Her daughter was going to disappear. Tidus patted her hair. His chest felt bare now that his necklace was gone. Tidus held the older Yuna. Her body was fragile. It felt so nice to hold her again.


	13. Wakka vs Tidus

Vanilla sat in her History of the Calm class awake and ready to work. Tidus sat next to her in class. Father Ren surprisingly wasn't boring today. He talked about Lord Braska today instead Yuna. It was an actual changed which felt nice to Vanilla. Tidus looked down Vanilla's thigh and saw his necklace. He smiled. Vidini noticed. He got up and started to walk out of the classroom, but was stopped, by his father in the doorway. Wakka was a little taller and a bit more muscled than Vidini.

"Ah! Captain Wakka! What may I help you with today?" Father Ren asked.

Wakka looked up to Father Ren and replied, "I was wondering if I could steal one of your students. Just wanted to ask them a quick question".

"Of course. Which student?"

"Tidus"

Tidus shrunk in his seat. He didn't want to see Wakka. Not one bit. Tidus knew Wakka would ask about why he is back. Vanilla noticed Tidus. She wondered why he was doing this. Tidus stood up, then knelt down to Vanilla and kissed her. He smiled.

"I'll be right back", he said.

Tidus walked to the door, but Vidini was still in the way.

"Go back to your seat son", Wakka said to Vidini.

Vidini walked back to his seat and sat down. Before Tidus followed Wakka out of the room, he looked over to Vanilla and winked at her. She smiled in her seat. He followed Wakka all throughout the school until they arrived outside at the beach. He knew that Wakka was going to talk about why he was back. Tidus was prepared for it. Wakka stopped in his tracks then turned around and punched him in the face. Tidus knew that was coming. He fell to the ground.

"Why are you here man?" Wakka yelled at him.

Tidus slowly got up.

"You caused Yuna so much pain! Why you back man?" Wakka yelled at him again.

Tidus didn't rub the back of his head or do anything. He stood in silence. He couldn't tell Wakka why he was here. It wasn't any of his business. Tidus slowly walked away. Wakka didn't follow him or say anything. Tidus wanted it that way. No one could know. He wasn't even supposed to tell Yuna, but he couldn't lie to her. She wasn't worth lying to.


	14. Caught

Vanilla held Tidus' hand close to her as they walked back to his little shack on the cliff. She was so happy. She had no idea what was is store for her. Not this day though, Tidus thought. They were so close to the shack, but then Tidus pulled Vanilla over to the cave that many teenagers went. Most teenagers went there to drink among other things. It was the middle of the day, so most of the teens who lived in Besaid, where at the beach now. When they were in the cave, Tidus pushed Vanille against the cave wall and kissed her. Her lips tasted like mint and pineapple. Only reason is because they had mint-pineapple juice earlier that day. Oh how he loved the taste of her lips. Yuna crossed his mind for a moment and then he stopped kissing her daughter. Vanilla questioned for a minute. Tidus' head was down.

"Tidus what's wrong?" she asked.

He was silent for awhile, but the necklace that hangs on Vanilla's side caught his attention. He felt it in his hand and then he put his hand on her thigh. He lightly ran his fingers over her tattoo. Then up her side, to the side of her breast, then face. He kissed her once again. Vanilla put her hands under his yellow shirt and felt his muscled tan skin with her fingers. Tidus slowly removed Vanilla's orange skirt and she his yellow shirt. Tidus kissed her neck, but then the cave door opened. They both didn't care, but then Vanilla noticed who it was. It was Vidini. Tidus stopped kissing Vanilla. The two stared at Vidini and him back at them. He started to walk out. Vanilla put on her skirt as quick as she could and ran after him. He was only outside the door when Vanilla took his arm.

"Vidini who are you going to tell?" she asked.

"Why would I tell anyone?" he replied.

"Because you have a knack of telling Wakka almost everything"

"I wouldn't tell him".

Vanilla was nervous. It would turn out that Vidini would tell someone. Vidini pulled his arm away from Vanilla's hand and walked away. She was silent. When she went back into the cave, Tidus was sitting on the ground. His shirt was still off, but his head was in between his knees. He felt sick. He wanted to fix everything, but he didn't want to lose Vanilla. He knew that he would have to though. Vanilla kneeled in front of Tidus. He looked up at her soft face and green eyes. She truly was beautiful. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Her lips still tasted of pineapple. He pulled her close to him, but they both fell into the dirt. Every part of Tidus felt right to Vanilla. She pulled off her pink shirt. She was exposed in front of Tidus and he leaned in and kissed her.


	15. Zack & Tidus

Vanilla quietly finished putting her clothes on and then she leaned across Tidus' body to kiss him, she did. He woke up and smiled at her, but then it faded.

"Is is dark?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know", Vanilla got off of Tidus.

Tidus quickly got up and got dressed. Vanilla couldn't help but look at he got dressed. Every curve of his body made Vanilla want to sleep with him again and again. When he was fully dressed, he helped get Vanilla off of her feet and they held hands as they walked outside. It was much too dark for Vanilla to walk home alone. He lead her back to the village, but when they got there, Zack saw them both. He opened the door and said, "You're a little late aren't you Vanilla?"

Vanilla was nervous. Her father caught her being late.

"Don't worry about it, just go in", Zack said to his daughter.

Vanilla pecked Tidus and then walked in. Zack stared at Tidus, but then smiled.

"Come on in. It's late and sinspawn is probably out", Zack said patting Tidus' back and bringing him inside.

Tidus was very confused. Zack kept leading him in. He lead him to the dining room table. He sat him down in a chair and then sat across from the boy who kissed his wife and slept with his daughter.

"Are you alright Tidus?" he asked.

"I'm just very confused sir", he replied.

"I thought you would be. I'll explain", Zack leaned in, "I generally do not care about who is dating my daughter. I know that my friend Cloud and his wife, Aerith, do, but I don't. I just want her to be happy, and she seems to be happy with you, plus you're a good blitzball player. That's what Wakka tells us anyway'

"What about Yu- the Lady Yuna?"

"I wouldn't be too worried about her. Vanilla is our only daughter, and she is more worried than I am. She lost many people after her pilgrimage. One of which she was very fond of. She went searching for him as a sphere hunter. She found me instead"

"How did you and Lady Yuna meet?"

"In the Zanarkand Ruins. An airship I had taken stumbled upon Spira, but we thought is was just ruins because of Zanarkand. Yuna had just found half a sphere. We later found the other half together. You know, we fought someone who looked very similar to you actually. Shuyin was his name. It was quite strange. Funny thing is that when we were leaving, Yuna disappeared for a little while. We were in the farplane. Then I heard a whistle and she appeared again. She told me she wasn't worried anymore. A few months later I asked her to marry me, and then we had Vanilla"

"Where are you from any way sir if you don't mind me asking"

"No of course not. I'm from a land far away from Spira. I come from Gongaga. It's a village from where I live. I took Yuna there a short while after defeating Shuyin. She said it reminded her much of here"

"She always wanted to see Zanarkand 1000 years ago", Tidus said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Zack didn't hear him.

"Nothing sir"

"Well, you can head to bed. I'll let you stay with Vanilla. I don't think she'd mind".

Tidus nodded and stood up.

"Thank you sir for letting me stay the night. I will be sure to leave before you wake up", Tidus said.

"Don't worry about it. You will stay for breakfast and my wife will have to accept that Vanilla likes boys that are not Vidini son of Wakka", Zack concluded.

Tidus nodded his head and went towards Vanilla's room. When he entered it. He saw Vanilla sitting on her bed with a candle lit. She was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "If my mother or father catch you, there will be-" she was interrupted.

She was interrupted by a kiss. Tidus had kissed her and shut the door with his foot, since it was so close. Tidus had thought Vanilla's bed very soft. It was covered in furs. Tidus blew out Vanilla's candle and continued to kiss her though the night.


	16. Love & Marriage

Yuna laid on her bed waiting for Zack to lie next to her and comfort her. She held her pillow close to her, but then she got up and grabbed a larger box than the first one from her closet. She put it on her bed and sat in front of it. She opened it and saw all familiarities to her. Her gunner and summoner clothes, along with brown skins that Kimahri had given her. She put the skins to the side and pulled out a sphere she had of Tidus. It was the only sphere she had of him. Yuna was recording him in the Thunder Plains. At that point in time, he had found out that she was to marry Seymour. She wanted to keep a memory of Tidus when she had married Seymour. The door opened and Yuna shut off the sphere as quick as she could and hid it under the skins. She saw Zack walk in.

"Hey. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just been looking through some old stuff"

"Oh", Zack sat next to her looking at the box like she was, "What you looking for?"

"Just some old memories"

"It's hard for me to believe every once in awhile that you were married to someone before me".

Yuna smiled and replied, "I wasn't really married. You can't really be married to someone who was already dead to begin with. That would make me a widow"

"Which you're not, and never will be".

Zack kissed his wife. Yuna really did love Zack. She loved him so much, she would travel the world for him. She kissed her husband with so much passion that she didn't have a care in the world about anyone else, but tears came to her eyes. Zack stopped and held her close to him.

"Something's wrong Yuna. What is it?" he asked.

She couldn't stop crying. She had tried so hard to search for him. For Tidus. And when he did return, she is too old and he is in love with her daughter. She remembered every memory. When he fell into her room in the Thunder Plains, meeting him for the first time, him trying to save her from Seymour, the Spring. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die, but then she looked up at her husband. His black hair had fallen in front of his face. She loved the memories she shared with him. The first time they had kissed was on Gagazet. They were in the hot springs, and while Yuna was changing back into her clothes from being wet, he put his lips on hers. Then going over to Gongaga and Midgar. Zack had proposed to Yuna over there. She was too happy to say no. Then they married. Rikku, Paine, Lulu, Tifa and Aerith were her bridesmaids. She always felt like she had too many. She wanted a small wedding, but their were so many people she wanted to invite.

"Yuna, you need to tell me what's wrong", Zack said.

"I just can't stop thinking of him. He's not leaving my mind", Yuna replied.

Zack held his wife closer to him. He did feel jealous of the person Yuna fell in love with for the first time, but he could never tell his wife that. He respected her so much that she told him everything. He could never tell her of the thing he had done for Aerith though. This was before she had married Cloud. Every time he sees her, memories just swarm back to him. Much of the church. He remembered his first thought of Yuna. He thought she was tough and amazing. More like Tifa than anything, but she wasn't. She was soft and sweet. Her gunner clothes told her wrong. He remembers kissing her for the first time and her first time. It was such a wonderful night. They had spent it in Besaid. This was before they were married. They had just killed the Dark Valefor. He remembers feeling wrong about it at first. It was as if she didn't belong to him, but he pushed those feelings aside. She had wanted to and he loved her. Yuna had stopped crying and was being silently held in Zack's arms. He was rubbing her back. She loved this feeling from him. His hands always made her much calmer.

"I shouldn't have told you that. I'm just upset", Yuna said.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"It's Tidus. I don't want him to be with Vanilla"

"Why though Yuna? He's perfect for her".

She didn't want it to be perfect for Vanilla. She wanted it to be perfect for her.

"I'm just not fond of him"

"Yuna there must be a reason. Was he partying with the wrong boys or what?"

She couldn't tell him the truth.

"It's nothing. I'm just being a protective mother you know?" she replied.

Zack smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife. Once he pulled away, he said to her, "Now please don't be upset, but Tidus is here. Vanilla and him had come back late, and I didn't want him walking home in the dark with the sinspawn at large. He's spending the night"

"Where is he?" Yuna asked.

"I sent him to Vanilla's room".

She was awestruck. She couldn't believe what she had just heard from her husband. She got up as fast as she could and went for the door, but Zack was already there blocking it.

"Yuna, you need to accept that Vanilla is going to end up with someone that is not Vidini!" Zack yelled.

She hadn't heard him yell like that since the Den of Woe. This scared her, and not much scared her. She went back over to the bed and lied down. Zack packed up the things laying on the bed and slowly put them in the box, but when he picked up the skins, the sphere inside had fallen to the floor and split into four pieces. Yuna looked over at Zack with the four pieces in his hands. He didn't know what to do with them.

"You can leave it off to the side. I'll bring it over to Lulu in the morning to see what she can do with it", Yuna said then turned back towards the wall.

When Zack had finished picking up, he turned off the light, laid next to his wife and held her. They both loved each other, but felt wrong. Zack didn't understand what was wrong, but Yuna did. Everything went wrong when Tidus had come back. To her, it was his fault.


	17. The Truth

Vanilla woke up next to Tidus. He was still asleep. She touched his face softly and got out of the bed as quietly as she could trying not to wake Tidus. She picked up her clothes from the floor and put them back on. She crept out of her room and walked to the living room. She saw her father on the couch looking at photos. She fixed her pigtails and then sat next to her father.

"You're up early Vanilla, I thought you would be up much later", he said.

"Nah. I'm always up early", Vanilla replied.

She looked down at the page her father was looking at. They were pictures of her parents' wedding. Vanilla always thought her mother was beautiful. In the photo, Yuna's hair was down and her dress looked very light. Her father still had his pitch black hair at that time. She turned the page and saw a picture of Paine, Rikku, her father and mother in Luca. It must have been when right after they defeated vegnagun. On the other side of the page was a picture of Yuna and Zack at the moonflow. Tobli was with them off to the side. Vanilla turned the page and saw a picture of her mother and her guardians in Luca after defeating Sin. Vanilla's parents had met each other yet. Vanilla turned the page again and saw another picture of her mother and her guardians, but this was in the Thunder Plains. Then Vanilla noticed something she never noticed before. There were two more people in this picture. One was an older man with a red jacket and was wearing what looked like sun glasses. The other person made Vanilla very confused. Her mind was running blank. She didn't understand. She slammed the album.

"Something wrong Vanilla?" Zack asked his daughter.

"No. Nothing. Guess I'm still a little tired", Vanilla replied.

"Well how bout this", Zack grabbed the broken sphere that he broke last night from the side table and handed it to his daughter, "why don't you go over to Lulu's and see if she can fix this. I broke it last night by accident"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I have to make breakfast for you, your mother, and the boy sleeping in your bed"

Vanilla turned beat red and grabbed the broken sphere and left the house as fast as she could. Lulu only lived two houses down, so as soon as Vanilla knocked on the door, she answered. She was still wearing her black night gown.

"Oh Vanilla! Please come in. Wakka and Vidini are down at the beach if you were looking for them", Lulu said leading Vanilla inside.

Wakka and Lulu's house was definition of sports. The Aurochs always gave their trophies to Wakka even though he was retired. Also all of Vidini's independent trophies were all out. Then there were the usual family and friends pictures.

"I didn't come here to see Vidini. My dad broke one of my mother's spheres last night and he was wondering if you could fix it", Vanilla replied handing Lulu the pieces of the sphere.

"Oh!", Lulu accepted the sphere, "That's an easy fix. Let's go into the kitchen".

Vanilla followed Lulu into the kitchen. She had so many wonderful childhood memories of this house. Now there is a lot of memories of Vidini flirting with her and she hated it. Lulu laid the pieces of sphere on the kitchen table and casted a spell. In seconds the sphere was fixed. She handed the now unbroken sphere to Vanilla.

"Are you going to watch it?" Lulu asked.

"Why?"

"Curiosity"

Vanilla looked at the sphere in her hand. She knew that she shouldn't look at it because it was her mother's . She had had permission to look at it, but before she knew it, she was pressing play. It was a sphere of the Thunder Plains. It then showed her mother.

"If it's you watching this, then it probably means that I married Seymour and you are still alive. I'm so sorry I never told you, but I always wanted to keep you in my mind. I know this is crazy, but you already mean so much to me. I will miss you", Yuna said to the sphere.

The sphere then showed Rikku at a much younger age. She just walked by and then Vanilla was awestruck again. She couldn't believe who she was seeing. It was Tidus. He looked exactly the same. Vanilla didn't understand. She shut the sphere off and ran out of Lulu's house.

"Vanilla!" Lulu yelled after her.

Vanilla didn't have anywhere to go. If she went down to the beach, Vidini would be there, if she went home, Tidus would be there, but he found her first. He was already outside looking for her. As soon as he saw her, he smiled. He walked towards her and asked, "Hey, did you get that sphere fixed?"

Vanilla didn't know what to say. She had seen him twice with her mother when she was younger. Much younger.

"Vanilla are you alright?" Tidus asked.

Vanilla tried to talk, but she didn't know what to say.

"Vanilla?" he asked.

"The sphere", she said.

"What about it?"

"You..."

Tidus then knew why she wouldn't talk. His expression dropped and eyes widened. He took the sphere away from Vanilla watched a small portion. He looked back at Vanilla and said, "Vanilla let me explain"

"How are you here when you were there? You should be much older. How are you there?!" Vanilla yelled.

By this point, some people in the small Besaid Village heard the two. Tidus didn't know what to do.

"Vanilla will you let me explain" Tidus said.

"Go right ahead! I'm not holding you back", Vanilla said.

Zack and Yuna at this point were out of their house. Tidus saw the look on Yuna's face. She didn't want him to hurt her daughter, but Tidus didn't know how to explain this to Vanilla.

"Vanilla, I knew your mom. We were both 17", Tidus started, but then Lulu cut him off.

"This is not the appropriate place for this. Take her into my house", Lulu calmly said.

Tidus did what she said and Vanilla followed. Lulu went over to Yuna and Zack.

"May I speak to both of you in private?" she asked.

"Yes", Zack replied for both of them.

He lead the two women in the house and Lulu sat both of them down in the living room.

"Zack do you know why Tidus is?" Lulu said.

"My daughter's boyfriend", he replied.

"Yes and no"

'Why no?"

"He is also Yuna's first love"

"How? I mean Yuna's first love died when they defeated Sin and even if he lived, he would have to be as old as us. Tidus is 17"

"It's much more complicated than that"

"Tell me"

"Please Lulu don't", Yuna begged.

"Yuna I'm tired of lies. Tell me", Zack said.

Yuna looked into the eyes of the man she loved. She was tired of lying to him.

"Tidus is a memory of the faith. He was a real person, but then was a memory", Yuna said.

"You've told me this already"

"When I disappeared for a few minutes in the Farplane after defeating vegnagun, I saw the fayth from Bevelle. He told me I had a choice. I could see him again or not. I chose not to. When I talked to Tidus, he said that since I said no, I completely changed the timeline of life. I was never supposed to meet you or even have Vanilla"

"Are we sure this isn't some kind of sick joke?"

"Yes. That is him Zack. I couldn't mistake it", Yuna started to cry, "I love you so much Zack. I don't want to lose you. I never want to lose you".

Zack held his wife in his arms. He never wanted to let her go.


	18. Reality

Tidus closed the door to Lulu's house. Vanilla was waiting in the hallway waiting for an explanation. Tidus didn't know how to explain it to her. Life had changed. Yuna was with someone else and he didn't love her anymore. He loved Vanilla. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it with her hands folded on her lap. Tidus could see her tattoo.

"Why were you on that sphere?" she asked calmly.

Tidus paused for what felt like hours. Vanilla straightened her pigtails.

"I was a feeling. A memory. A thought. I was Yuna's guardian when she became a summoner. I loved her once, but I was a dream".

"A dream?"

"Of a man. Shuyin, but the fayths made me a reality".

Vanilla sat in silence.

"This reality your living wasn't supposed to exist. You're not supposed to exist. Something went wrong and now that you're here", Tidus was hesitant, "Sin is going to come back stronger than ever unless you don't exist in this world anymore".

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Tidus didn't want to say it. It hurt to say it. He paced around Vanilla not knowing what to say. This only made her nervous. They both could feel the sweat dripping off of each other. Tidus then stopped in front of her and knelt down holding her hands in his own.

"You have to die" he slowly said.

"What do you mean die?"

"You can't be here anymore Vanilla"

"What will happen if I die?"

"Everything will go back the way it should have been".

Vanilla was on the verge of tears, but she had to go on, "What is that?"

"Your dad will go back to Midgar and Edge. He will die and I", Tidus almost choked on the words, "I will be with your mom"

Vanilla slowly swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth.

"What about me?" she asked.

Tidus hesitated, "I don't know".

A scream. Vanilla and Tidus turned their heads to Lulu's window and ran to it. The village of Besaid was running. The two didn't see why until a second later. Sin. Its grand body towered over the village as if it was nothing. Tidus took Vanilla's hand and lead her outside. As soon as they left Lulu's door, all they did was stare at the enormous body ahead of them. Vanilla looked around to see the villagers gather and try to fight it, but it was no use. She saw Wakka attack it along with Vidini. Then there was a sudden gust of wind. It pushed Vanilla and Tidus to the ground knocking them both out completely.


	19. Nevermore a Reality

Vanilla woke up with her ears wringing. She looked around, but all that remained was dust and rocks. Most of the village homes looked to be blown away. She looked next to her and saw Tidus coming to consciousness. As soon as he opened his eyes, he leaned up to Vanilla and said, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, but then stopped. She immediately stood up and ran. Tidus knew where she was going. He followed her back to her own home. It was barely there. They searched the house for Yuna, Zack and Lulu, but they were nowhere to be found. As soon as they exited the house, they saw Sin once again. There was no escape from this. Tidus held Vanilla's hand and stared into her eyes. This may be the last time he would ever see her. She held him and he held her, but just then aeons came and attacked Sin as if it was nothing. Both Vanilla and Tidus ran out of the village and into the woods. They hid under some patches of trees. Vanilla kept close to Tidus. She didn't want to let go of him. She kept her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was slow and smooth. It was as if he wasn't nervous about Sin at all. Vanilla put her hand on her chest and felt her own heartbeat. Fast. Like a drum. She shut her eyes and then reopened them.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

Tidus looked down at her, "What?"

"Sin can't be here. This is supposed to be the eternal calm"

"We can figure something out Vanilla"

"No we can't", she lightly grazed her lips over his, "What am I supposed to do?"

He didn't want to tell her. He wouldn't tell her. Vanilla knew this. If she was the only person who could save Spira at this point, then she would have to die. Like mother, like daughter. She let go of Tidus and ran out of the woods. She could hear Tidus screaming behind her and running after her, but she didn't care. She needed to make it to the ocean. She could feel the wind running through her clothes and hair. She needed to do this. To save Spira.

She saw it. The ocean. As soon as she reached the sand she immediately stopped. What she saw before her eyes terrified her. Dead bodies of people she once knew. Professors, friends. The sight of Vidini's dead body made her choke. She then saw Lulu and Wakka, but the sight that made it worse was of her mother and father. Yuna and Zack. Their bodies lay dead before her. They were holding each other. She fell her knees. Vanilla could hear Tidus behind her, but she didn't care. Tidus couldn't believe what he saw before his eyes. Yuna was dead. There was a time when he would die for her. He still would. Vanilla slowly stood up and turned to Tidus. His face was full of sadness and dread. Terror had finally reached his eyes. Vanilla kissed him one last time.

"I need to do this", she whispered.

Tidus felt something go into his hand. Vanilla walked away from him and slowly walked into the ocean. Tidus was gripping the item in his hand tight he could feel his hand cut and bleed. Vanilla breathed in and out slowly and she felt the cold water go up her body. As soon as the water was up to her waist, Sin was ahead of her. Her whole body felt cold. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were turning into crystal or ice. She turned back to Tidus and smiled. He barely smiled back and then noticed what Vanilla had put in his hand. Hi Zanarkand necklace. He looked up and saw that she was almost completely covered in crystal. She let go of one last tear.

"Vanill-!" was the last thing Vanilla heard before she turned complete crystal and Sin took away the reality that should have never been.


	20. Epilogue - Unknown

Besaid Village – The Night of Tidus's Return

Tidus held Yuna in his arms as she slept. He should have thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but how could he think that when her daughter was what he wanted. Yuna moaned and turned in the bed. Her face was nuzzled against Tidus's chest. His lightly grazed his finger over her cheek and lips. The fayths had returned him to Spira and he was grateful for it, but _she_ wasn't here. Vanilla wasn't here. He ran his fingers through Yuna's hair trying not to think about her.

Oerba Village

She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. Her head hurt like crazy. What had she done the night before? As soon as she looked ahead of her, she jumped back. A woman in blue was staring at her. She carried and sharp red staff on her back.

"You ok?" the woman in blue asked.

The girl nodded.

"Can you stand?" the woman in blue asked holding out her hand.

The girl accepted the hand and stood up, but she was dizzy and was tripping. The woman in blue then grasped and arm around her waist to steady her.

"You got a name girl?"

The girl didn't know her name. She couldn't remember anything. All that came to mind was the word 'Vanille'.

"Vanille", she replied.

"Well Vanille, I'm Fang".

Fang lead Vanille down the alley and into the open street. People roamed and were happy. She couldn't take the amount of people and almost fell.

"Whoa let's get you to a healer", Fang said slowly walking her to a grand building.

"Alright", Vanille replied shaking her head.

Where was she? When was she? But a more grueling question came into her head. Who was she?


End file.
